


Full Romo for the Rest of our Lives

by tmntransformer



Series: SASO fills; [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmntransformer/pseuds/tmntransformer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto & Kuroo get stuck in an elevator. </p><p>That's it. </p><p>That's the whole fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Romo for the Rest of our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> welp, this is my first time writing bokuroo; i'm still not sure how i feel about it, but well *shrugs shoulders into the sun*, the prompt was honestly just **so good** , i couldn't resist !

“I have an idea!” Bokuto’s voice rebounds obnoxiously off of the walls around them.  
  
“Okay wait. Does it have anything to do with our current situation?” Kuroo stares at the spark in Bokuto’s eyes, praying that for once he’s managed to not let his mind wander from their current predicament.  
  
“Yes!” Bokuto throws both fists up into the air, almost as proud of himself as Kuroo is.  
  
“Okay, what is it?” Bokuto falters, hands drooping slightly as he casts Kuroo a worried gaze. _Oh no_ , Kuroo thinks, _in his excitement he’s forgotten._  
  
“Uhm… we are stuck in an elevator?” Bokuto blinks at him, gesturing with a slow sweep of his arm needlessly to illustrate his point.  
  
“The idea! Not our current situation!”  
  
“Ohoho!” Bokuto winks exaggeratedly, pointing two finger guns at Kuroo and clicking his tongue. “Gotcha!” He hums happily, tipping up on the balls of his feet every few seconds, seemingly at random and not at all in time with his humming. Kuroo watches him for a moment, assuming for some reason that he’s gathering his thoughts into order.  
  
“Well?” He finally bursts when it appears as if Bokuto’s happy to remain in here all day.  
  
“Ah!” He drags a hand through his hair, taking in a deep breath. Whatever he’s thinking it must be good to get him this excited. “Y’know _Toy Story 2_?” Kuroo narrows his eyes.  
  
“I’m familiar with it.” They’ve watched it together a bunch of times, but if Kuroo mentions that it will only derail Bokuto into reminiscing about every movie marathon they’ve ever had together. In extreme situations it’s Kuroo’s job to keep him on track, at least when Akaashi’s not around.  
  
“Yes! Good! Great! It’s a really funny film, right? But also touching! Like when that weird old guy paints over Andy’s name on Woody’s boot! And when Jessie sings about being left behind! That part really gets to me,” he sniffles loudly, “wouldn’t it be awful, to be left behind like that?” Kuroo reaches out to tug on Bokuto’s left ear lobe gently to remind him that he’s here; he’s not going anywhere.  
  
“Almost as awful as getting trapped in an elevator.”  
  
“Mhm,” Bokuto nods softly, leaning into Kuroo’s touch. His eyes snap open. “Ah! We’re trapped in an elevator!” Kuroo snorts, almost choking on his laugh as it bubbles out of him.  
  
“Really Bo, how did you lose focus so quickly?”  
  
“You were touching me!” Bokuto pouts, red creeping up his neck. “It’s hard for me to concentrate when you’re so close _and_ touching me!” He huffs out a breath, throwing his arm out to force a meters space between them, and then frowns. “No, this is worse. I don’t like it! Come back!” He squashes himself into Kuroo’s side, cooing happily when Kuroo brings up a hand to ruffle his hair.  
  
“I literally can’t go anywhere.” Not that he’d want to.  
  
“So there’s a part in _Toy Story 2_ ,” Bokuto hums lowly, relaxing into Kuroo’s side as if he intends for them to melt into one person, “where they’re trying to get into Al’s Toy Barn and they all jump together at the same time on the door sensor.”  
  
“You want us to all jump together at the same time?” Kuroo doesn’t point out that there’s only the two of them stuck in here.  
  
“Mhm, automatic doors _are_ like baby elevators. And we’re sorta like grown-up toys!”  
  
“I’m not sure that’s entirely true.”  
  
“Do you have any other ideas?” They’ve already tried both of Kuroo’s ideas – pushing the emergency help button, which led them on an automated voice recorded journey, but at least ended with the assurance that their predicament had been noted, and trying to phone someone to help them; figures there’d be no signal – so it would be only fair to give Bokuto’s idea a shot too. Who knows? It could work.  
  
“Alright. On the count of three. One, two, three.” They jump, still wrapped around each other. The floor shakes a little and for a moment Kuroo thinks that might actually have worked. But then the moment passes and they’re still suspended between floors.  
  
“Weird,” Bokuto’s stunned voice floats into the room, “I really thought that was gonna work.”  
  
“Me too,” at least for a moment or two, “it was a good idea Bo.” He nuzzles his nose into the side of Bokuto’s head. At least they’re stuck in the elevator alone. Kuroo thinks it would be torture to be stuck here with a stranger with them; having to be conscious of every touch he sends Bokuto’s way.  
  
“I have a secondary idea.” Bokuto turns his head to grin at Kuroo, the same sparkle in his eye from earlier back with a vengeance.  
  
“Of course you have a Plan B! My little genius!” He plants a wet kiss on Bokuto’s cheek, leaning back to laugh at his expression. “C’mon then, what’s the plan?”  
  
“We sit on the floor and make out until that robot lady remembers to help us.” He smiles toothily.  
  
“Bo,” Kuroo mock-warns, furrowing his eyebrows together for effect.  
  
“What? Being trapped together in an elevator is like the most romantic thing of all time! We hate each other, but then we get stuck together. At first we can’t even look at each other, but then my stomach grumbles loudly and you offer me the last of your tictacs. And before we know it we’re sharing our biggest fears, our greatest ambitions, learning about each others families; we _connect_ and then BLAM! Full romo for the rest of our lives!” Kuroo blinks at him, more than a little dazed.  
  
“You need to stop binge watching romcoms.”  
  
“ _Ey?_ Why?” Bokuto tips his head to the side. “They’re good for the soul!”  
  
“They’ve warped your brain. We’ve already shared all of that stuff.” He flicks Bokuto in the middle of his forehead.  
  
“Oh.” Bokuto’s staring at him with wide eyes, face a warm pink. “Is that a no to making out then?” He licks his lips impatiently, eyes darting down meaningfully at Kuroo’s.  
  
“Of course not,” Kuroo tuts, hand already snaking its way to curl around Bokuto’s right hip. “Just wanted to make sure you knew we already are _full romo for the rest of our lives_.” He grins at the soft expression melting onto Bokuto’s face, bringing his other hand up to cup under his jaw. He can feel Bokuto’s embarrassed whine vibrating up his throat so he tips forwards, colliding their lips together and licks it straight into his own mouth before it ever has a chance to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> & & & the prompt was:
> 
> "I have an idea!"  
> "OK wait. Does it have anything to do with our current situation?"  
> "Yes!"  
> "OK, what is it?"  
> "We are stuck in an elevator?"  
> "The idea! Not our current situation!"


End file.
